Plans Change
by Nocturna-life
Summary: " Things don't always go as planned, but that isn't necessarily so bad " Obito gets promoted and isn't entirely sure what to do with the new title he earned. a little drabble about the life of our Uchiha Missfit - Slight hint of ObiRin. R&R / AU


Titel - Plans Change

Rating - K+  
Warnings - ickle bit of language (not bad at all T.T), **AU -** Obito survived the accident when he was 13.  
Couples - slight hint of ObiRin

Summary- _Things don't always go as planned, but that isn't necessarily so bad._  
Obito gets promoted and isn't entirely sure what to do with the new title he earned. [ a little drabble about the life of our Uchiha Missfit ]

Disclaimer- i don't own these awesome people, i do own this story.

**Authors Note** - just a little idea i had =3 enjoy my first one shot ^^

* * *

The Jounin sighed and tapped his foot impatiently, he glanced down at his wrist only to realise he wasn't wearing a watch. A groan escaped his throat, shooting a glare down the hall of the small studio. " Rin! "

" I'm coming! "

He rolled his eyes when he heard her yell from far inside the studio. Like he hadn't heard her say that before .. for the millionth time. " no you're not! You've been telling me that for the past 38 minutes! What do you women do in there? "

He jumped slightly when he saw a head peek from behind the corner. He frowned again when he saw that his teammate was only wearing a towel.  
she glared at him, unbelief written all over her face " 38 minutes? Really? You're counting? "

" owh believe me, I'm counting ever second I'm standing here doing nothing! And What the hell!- " he exclaimed, directing his hand toward her. " you're not dressed! "

" I'm getting theeeere! " Rin screamed as she disappeared from behind the wall.

" no you're not .. " he mumbled. He ran his fingers through his silver locks, trying to calm himself down. Rin was very edgy today. She yelled at him for being late even though she wasn't ready yet and now the woman was yelling at him for standing here doing nothing. Kakashi sighed, it was probably the time-of-the-month. He swore women should be forbidden to get things like that. Rin was normally the sweet, angelic girl but once every month she'd get moody and aggressive.  
He still remembered the first time Rin had to go through that whole emotional period, he and Obito went from shitting themselves in fear to feeling guilty for making the girl cry.. even if they hadn't done anything!  
he repeated, they should make a rule for women on having their period.  
he sighed again, tapping his foot impatiently. " Riiiiiiin? "

" I'm coming! "

Kakashi chuckled. Yup, it was most definitely that time.

xxxx

Obito paced along the length of the kitchen as he held the smaller, whimpering form against his shoulder, making soft hushing noises as he walked. He pulled back slightly looking down into the big, black, teary eyes.  
" why am I doing this anyway? " he asked not really expecting his little nephew to answer.

"oh, Obito, thank you so much. "

The teen looked up and smiled at his sister as she walked up to him, taking over her son from her little brother's arm. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter, glancing down at his sisters' stomach.  
" how are you feeling? " he asked while he looked back at her face, noticing it was awfully pale.

She sighed and ran a hand through her unruly black locks, brushing them out of her face. " I've been better " she said with a smile. She walked closer to Obito and leaned closer to him, kissing the top of his head. " you shouldn't worry about me little brother. "

" were you like this with Hatori too? " he asked ignoring his sister's comment about he not having to worry.

She however knew him a little too well and wrinkled her nose at him, smiling lightly. " it's pregnancy Bito, you wouldn't understand. " she placed both arms around her 1 year old boy, soothing him as he started sniffling again. " now, stop worrying. Tonight is all about you "

" I've only been promoted to Jounin, it's no big deal. " he said with a shrug.

" what no big deal? You're 16 and promoted to Jounin, that's quite amazing Bito. Dad is really proud of you." She poked his nose lightly.

Obito scoffed " Dad will be proud when I start breeding Uchiha babies like you " he grinned when his sister glared at him. " sorry " he said still grinning, her face was just priceless.  
he rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter. "besides, it's not that amazing. There have been loads who've done better. "

" like who? "

"Kakashi " he said simply.

" Kakashi doesn't count "

The boy laughed when his sister did her best trying to prove him wrong. They both turned toward the kitchen door as they heard their mother call for her oldest child and only daughter.  
Hanami sighed and held her son out to her little brother, pleading for him to hold his godson again. He nodded and lifted the boy on his arm as the child clung onto his shirt like his life depended on it. When his sister was out of the room, he forced his nephew to release the firm grip he held upon the older boy's shirt and lifted him into the air making the boy giggle.  
Obito grinned and pressed his face into Hatori's tummy, just to blow air onto it, causing the little boy to giggle even more. Obito grinned and hugged the boy close to him, sighing contently as his godson made soft mumbling noises against his neck.

" you'd make a great father "

Obito jumped slightly and pressed the small boy closer against him , protectively. He visibly relaxed when he recognized the man that walked into the kitchen.  
" sensei. "

The blonde man smiled kindly and walked up to his former student just to hug him lightly, carefully, making sure he wouldn't hurt Hatori as he did so.

Obito chuckled, tilting his head doubtful toward his former-sensei. " don't you have work, Hokage-sama? " he grinned when Minato pouted, it was still weird seeing a grown man pout like he did. " you knooow protect the village and stuff "

" the village will survive and stop calling me that. It makes me feel old.. "

Obito crooked an eyebrow cynically. " and sensei didn't? "

Minato grinned and ruffled the new Jounin's hair. " no, because you guys were so cute and little back then " Obito groaned as he batted away the blonde's hand like an annoyed cat.  
" my cute little student are growing up- " he said adding a fake dramatic sniffle at the end causing Obito to role his eyes at the older man.

" when will you grow up? "

Minato grinned, stroking his index finger against Hatori's soft cheek making the boy smile shyly and try to hide further in his uncle's shirt. " it's weird hearing you of all people say that. " he leaned back to look at his grown student fully. " when did you grow up? "

Obito chuckled, leaning against the kitchen counter. " I didn't much, Hatori over here forced me to grow up a little "

" are you kidding me? I have a 2 year old son and I haven't grown up at all. " he glared a little when he saw the grin plastered on the Uchiha's face, knowing the boy would make some wise-ass comment. " in all fairness I didn't have to deal with babies until I had Naruto, you're sixteen and practically raising a child. "

Obito paced through the kitchen, walking to the door to peak outside, looking for eavesdroppers. "only because my sister's husband is a bastard. " he said with a soft growl.  
" now … stop pissing me off. Where are Kushina-san and Naru-chan? " he looked around, looking for any form of evidence of them being around. He re-checked his environment, suddenly realising something. " where are Kakashi and Rin? "

" my family is outside gossiping with your aunt. And I have no idea where Rin and Kakashi-kun are. "

Obito's eyes widened ".. gossiping? … crap. " he held his arms out, handing the little boy over to his sensei. Being relieved from the whimpering baby, he hurried himself outside. Once outside he looked around, cringing at all the festiveness covering his clan's estate. They always did something special whenever one of them was promoted to Jounin; definitely for Obito as no one thought he'd ever get there. It also meant that Fugaku would insist him to join the Military Police – insist, not ask - which meant no or barely any normal shinobi missions anymore. Obito didn't like the idea but being born within the Uchiha clan he didn't have much of a choice, that and his father wasn't all that happy with him to start with, best not to piss the man off even more.  
Obito walked about randomly, secretly looking for Kushina and his aunt. When he spotted red and blonde hair amongst all the dark hair from his clan, he smiled and strode toward the woman. Naruto was cuddled close to his mother's chest, playing with her long crimson hair in the meantime. He also noticed the small form sleeping soundly in his aunt's arms as a somewhat taller form stood beside her, holding onto her skirt softly.

" Auntie! "

Mikoto looked over as her name was called and smiled at her approaching nephew. " Bito-kun. Glad to see you decided to join your little get-together."

" little? Really? The whole clan is supposed to come. " he replayed with a somewhat annoyed sigh. Nothing wrong with parties…when they are with people of your own age, but when his WHOLE clan was involved .. too much. Waaaay too much.  
he groaned again, the idea of having to welcome every single clan member in the next few hours was pure torture. He looked down and patted his cousin on the head. " hi Itachi, how was the academy today? "

" a little boring, it was way too easy. " Obito grinned at the little boy, feeling threatened by his cousin already. Obito remembered finding the academy way too hard sometimes and here was 6 year old Itachi saying it was _too easy_. His sight shifted up when he noticed 2 clawing hands in the corner of his eye. Naruto had leaned toward him and was pawing at Obito's headband, opening and closing his little hands continually, desperately trying to grab at the cloth.

"Mine! " when Obito raised a lonely eyebrow, Naruto pouted and glared up at the boy. " Obi-nii! MINE! "

Obito chuckled and started to loosen the knot at the back of his head. " do you want the headband Naruto? "

" Yea! "

" yes what? "

Kushina giggled and nudged her son lightly. " yes Naruto, how do you ask for something? "  
Naruto looked from his mother to Obito, pouting lightly as he didn't receive what he wanted.

" pwease? "

Kushina and Mikoto giggled as the little boy received the black headband from Obito. Naruto laid back in his mother's arms and held the protector against his forehead, covering his little forehead and sight completely.  
Obito huffed a little, more in the function of trying to get his hair out of his eyes. The fringe got a bit annoying when the headband was gone, damn Rin for saying he would look good with longer hair, damn him for being so easily persuade by her.

his focus left from his hair when Mikoto moved her hand to his forehead to stroke his hair away. " Maybe you need a hair-cut Bito. What does my sister say about it? " she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

" my mom likes it, she wants me to grow it as long as Tachi-chan. " he looked down at his cousin, looking sceptically at the boy's hair. " I'm not that crazy though. "  
the boy looked up, wrinkling his nose a little. Not planning on reacting as he was too busy taking over on holding Sasuke.  
Obito looked up when he felt familiar chakra approaching. He looked over his shoulder, grinning at the sight of very familiar silver hair. He gave a quick wave to his aunt and Kushina, mumbling a soft 'be right back' as he rushed toward his old teammates that had decided on arriving at last.

Kushina and Mikoto watched Obito ran over to the young Hatake and Rin, sniggering softly as they watched Obito practically jump Kakashi, causing the other teen to hold onto the Uchiha's sides to make sure he wouldn't collapse on him.

" it's funny how the two of them became close friends after all the fighting. "

Kushina nodded, smiling softly in agreement. " the fear of death changes people dramatically. "

xxxx

"why were you two so late anyway? " Obito asked the younger teen as he sat himself on the bench right outside the estate. It was already dark outside and Obito's celebration was still ongoing. He was happy he could get a bit of none-huddled-air now.

Kakashi sighed, trying not to be obvious when he threw a quick glare at the teen beside him. Why did Obito have to remind him of the torture? " we took a bit longer getting ready. " he stated simply. " by the way, be careful how u approach Rin today…and the next few days. "

Obito chuckled when he recognised the expression of pure horror on Kakashi's face. " that time again huh? "

" urg, please don't remind me. " Kakashi smiled when he heard his old teammate laugh again. " so? What's the plan now that you're a Jounin? "

" hmm.. dunno. " he shrugged, leaning back more into a relaxing pose. " Fugaku-san asked .." he hesitated. " well he didn't really ask. He stated that it's time I join the Military Force. "

" are you going to? "

" do I have a choice? My dad already hates my gut, don't think I should piss him off even more. " Obito said with a forced smile. Staring down at his hands, being well aware that Kakashi was watching him in disapproval.

" you're father shouldn't have any influence in your choices. "

" he's my dad Kakashi. You did everything you could to get your dad's approval, it's normal for me to do the same. " he watched Kakashi's expression sadden at the mentioning of his father. Which in turn made Obito do the same. " I'm sorry. "

" don't worry about it. "

" you know that that sentence doesn't work the way it should." The Uchiha declared with a mumble and a pout.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, seeing the Uchiha pout. He leaned more into the bench, mimicking Obito's position. " just stay in ANBU with me. "

" that's exactly what I want.. " he stayed silent for a bit, thinking about the idea of him quitting the sneaky, violent, assassination missions for a job patrolling around Konoha, making sure everything was in order. He huffed, forcing his arms over his chest. " can you imagine? Me playing cop to obnoxious little kids around Konoha! And picking up pick-pockets? "  
Kakashi watched his friend have a fit and chuckled at how badly he got distressed by all this. " so boring." Obito finished, sinking further in his seat, making him seem all the more grumpy.  
" I can't see myself do anything like that. "

" neither can I "

xXx

the Uchiha growled as he lifted the blonde menace with the back of his shirt. The blonde moped as he was lifted off his feet, crossing his arms in annoyance , deciding to ignore the adult.  
" Naruto! I'm getting sick of this. This is the 5th time this week that I have to take you in…and the week has only been going for 3 days. "  
The little fox kid huffed and turned his head away from the brunette.  
" urg… you're so much trouble. Why can't you just go to school? And stay there? " Obito's eye twitched when the 6 year old still ignored him, if there was something Obito hated.. then it was being ignored. "…right. " he placed the boy down before wrapping his arm around the small waist, lifting him again and throwing the small form over his shoulder. The sudden movement made Naruto yelp, he groaned again and just lay like a rag doll over Obito's shoulder.

" where are you taking me? " the boy asked finally. He watched the back of Obito's head through his blonde locks.

" I'm taking you to the office… let you sit in a cell until your parents feel like wanting to take you back home. " he grinned when he felt the young boy tense up against his shoulder. " wouldn't blame them if they don't want you home today. Then we'll let you sleep with the real criminals for the night. "

Naruto jumped a little, forcing Obito to tighten his grip on him. He leaned back so he could see the man's face. He placed his hands on Obito's shoulders firmly, looking the man in the eye. "

" you wouldn't do that…right nii-san? "

Obito looked at the boy sceptical, frowning a little. " don't start with me Naruto. the sucking up is too late now. "

The boy pouted. Fear clear in his eyes. " b- but .. but Nii-saaaan "

" no, nothing Nii-san. 5 times in 3 days is too much. I have better things to do than chase you around Naruto. "

" I'm sorry Obito-nii. Please don't take me to prison. "

Obito sighed, putting the boy down in front of him as he kneeled down. " tell you what.. I won't tell your daddy what you've done if you go back to school this second and behave for the rest of the week. " he watched the boy smile brightly. " until the end of the week … at least. " he stated again, making sure the blonde understood.  
Naruto nodded happily and gave the Uchiha a quick hug before running off toward the academy.  
Obito growled lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. " too much stress for someone my age. "  
He released a soft yelp and jumped around when he felt a blunt object being pushed against his butt. He glared as he looked up at the masked Jounin, silently asking what he wanted with his glare. He glanced down at the jounin's foot that had just made a connection with his butt.

" shouldn't you be working? "

The Uchiha scoffed, raising up to stand on his feet. " I am working. "

Kakashi smirked. " doesn't look like it. " he started walking slowly, expecting his friend to follow. Which Obito did, burying his hands deep in his pockets.  
Kakashi let his eyes roam over the Uchiha, paying attention to the man's uniform. His eyes stopped at the symbol on his friends arm, smirking as he remembered the talk he and Obito had before he joined the Military Police. " look at you, I thought you couldn't see yourself doing stuff like picking on annoying kids like Naruto. "

Obito hummed, well aware that Kakashi was still in his ANBU uniform. He silently cursed his friend for rubbing it in his face like this. He raised his head and grinned characteristically, shooting his hand forward to make connection with Kakashi's head. He held Kakashi's scalp tightly and pulled the man closer to him, ruffling his silver strands in the process. " awh well! Sometimes the plan changes "  
He smiled as the duo walked past a lone food stand, seeing Kurenai and Rin talk happily. Their old teammate giggled, moving her hand to her abdomen slowly, holding it lovingly.  
" and I have no intention of endangering my life anytime soon. "


End file.
